


Awakening

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Morning After
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ascolta il respiro pesante e regolare di Logan ─ non è russare, non secondo lui, almeno. E come possa stabilirlo senza mai averlo sentito, Rogue non lo capirà mai, ma ci sono discussioni che non si possono vincere, specialmente quando uno degli interlocutori è Wolverine ─ mentre l'odore di tabacco e alcool le solletica piacevolmente il naso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Badwrong Week #1 @ maridichallenge e per 500themes_ita, prompt #476. Sponde bianche.

Lo scalpiccio di piedi nudi sul parquet del corridoio della scuola e le risate lontane degli altri ragazzi. La carezza fresca delle lenzuola sulla pelle nuda e quella più calda dei primi raggi di sole che filtrano attraverso le tende. Il retrogusto un po' amaro delle birre della notte prima sulle labbra. Il profumo ben più dolce della colazione, che sale dalle cucine fino ai piani superiori.  
  
Sono tutte le cose che Rogue avverte in quel breve, magnifico momento in cui passa dal sonno al risveglio. È una bella sensazione, un po' come tornare in superficie dopo una lunga immersione. Ancora più bella, poi, quando si volta dall'altra parte e i suoi sensi si concentrano su qualcosa di molto più vicino.  
  
Ascolta il respiro pesante e regolare di Logan ─ non è russare, non secondo lui, almeno. E come possa stabilirlo senza mai averlo sentito, Rogue non lo capirà mai, ma ci sono discussioni che non si possono vincere, specialmente quando uno degli interlocutori è Wolverine ─ mentre l'odore di tabacco e alcool le solletica piacevolmente il naso.  
  
Apre gli occhi, e tutto ciò che vede è il bianco delle lenzuola e dei cuscini. Sono entrambi avvolti e circondati dalle onde stropicciate e dalle soffici pieghe del cotone, i loro corpi come catene montuose in quella candida distesa che è diventato il letto di Logan, fino alle sponde bianche del materasso dove questo piccolo mondo placido finisce per lasciare spazio a quello più movimentato della realtà.  
  
Ma la porta della camera da letto è chiusa a chiave, le voci degli altri mutanti sono tanto lontane, e Rogue rifiuta di lasciarsi rovinare questo momento da qualsiasi altra considerazione.  
  
Logan sembra più giovane mentre dorme, nota senza troppo stupore. Non ci sono linee corrucciate sulla sua fronte, la sua bocca non è ancora piegata in quella smorfia di amaro sarcasmo che lo contraddistingue, e manca totalmente quell'atteggiamento aggressivo da soldato in territorio nemico. È piacevole vederlo in questo modo.  
  
Rogue allunga inconsciamente una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, ma si rende conto in tempo di non avere addosso i guanti. Non ha addosso assolutamente niente, a dire il vero, se non il suo bozzolo di lenzuola. E sa che Logan non manca di un certo sprezzo per il pericolo, ma lei doveva essere parecchio ubriaca per acconsentire a rimanere in quel letto tutta la notte, così vicina a lui e senza il controllo del suo tocco.  
  
Rogue lascia ricadere il braccio e chiude gli occhi: rabbrividisce al pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse fatto tanto di allungare una mano fuori dalle coperte, e per scacciare via quei brividi si concentra sul ricordo della notte prima.  
  
Nella sua testa è tutto abbastanza confuso, un collage di immagini sfocate dai fumi dell'alcool e dai residui di sonno, ma ricorda benissimo la sensazione delle mani di Logan attraverso quelle lenzuola, il modo dapprima quasi ossessivo e poi un po' più cauto in cui lei continuava a controllare che quella barriera tra di loro non venisse mai a mancare, allo stesso tempo spaventata ed eccitata dal rischio.  
  
Ricorda il solletico delle guance ispide di Logan attraverso il cotone, ricorda i suoi baci e la sua risata attutiti dalle lenzuola. Ricorda il calore del suo corpo e ricorda il modo in cui le loro forme apparivano e scomparivano attraverso il tessuto, disegnandosi sotto le loro mani, sotto ogni carezza ed ogni semplice tocco.  
  
È stato strano. E divertente. E dolce, in un certo modo.  
  
Logan si muove al suo fianco, e Rogue riapre gli occhi. Prima che lei abbia tempo di dire qualcosa, lui grugnisce, stringe il pugno intorno alle coperte e si gira su un fianco, tirandosele dietro. Le si avvicina il più possibile senza però toccarla, poi le passa un braccio intorno alla vita e borbotta qualcosa di simile ad un “buongiorno” che però potrebbe anche essere un “ho sonno”. Probabile che stia ancora dormendo, in realtà.  
  
A Rogue comunque non importa. Anzi, sorride e rimane così, ferma nel suo abbraccio, a godersi i rumori, gli odori e le sensazioni di quella mattina, pensando che, se il suo potere fosse quello di fermare il tempo, è in questo istante che lei sceglierebbe di vivere per sempre.


End file.
